1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of emergency engine repairs. In particular the invention relates to the replacement of drive belts. Specifically, the invention relates to the use of a drive belt comprised of a linear segment having ends which are coupled together to effect belt replacement.
2. Prior Art
The replacement of an engine fan belt, or other drive belt, can be troublesome since displacement and adjustment of pulleys is often required and, frequently, other drive belts have to be removed and replaced in the course of replacing any one particular belt. As with most misfortunes, the loss of a drive belt while traveling is often compounded by existing circumstances. For example, it would seem, a belt never breaks except when the weather is too hot, too cold, or rainy. So too, a belt never seems to break except when the tools necessary to effect repairs are missing. Even those with the foresight to carry spare, replacement belts are plagued by such additional irritants.
The prior art is replete with responses to this problem. All employ a linear segment of belting with means for coupling the terminal ends of the belting so as to form an endless, drive belt. This arrangement permits threading the belting over and around pulleys without having to adjust pulleys or remove and replace other belts.
The means whereby the terminal ends of the belting are coupled together are determinative, in the inventor's opinion, of the commercial success of such emergency belt arrangements. At present, it is difficult, if not impossible to find such an emergency repair belt in an automotive supply store or the like. This may be because all of the prior art requires extensive manufacturing modifications to what is otherwise a standard, widely produced product: the drive belting itself.
To overcome such problems, the invention disclosed herein makes use of standard drive belting in its prefabricated embodiment; and it utilizes a standard, endless, drive belt for on-site installation of terminal end coupling means in an alternative embodiment.